


A little bit of you, a little bit of me: A perfect combination

by lone_nightingale



Series: born of love that never should have been [1]
Category: Aquaman (2018), Aquaman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alpha Arthur Curry (DCU), Alpha Mera, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Bioluminescence semen, Brother/Brother Incest, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Incest, Learning Disabilities, Meddling Kids, Multi, Omega Orm Marius, Orm Needs A Hug, Other, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Swearing, cheap humor, i made this at 3 in the morning, no beta we die like men, parent exploitation, teenage angst, teeny bit of sex???, thats a tag now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_nightingale/pseuds/lone_nightingale
Summary: Arthur knocks Orm up, then Orm disappears for a few long years then comes back with a snot nosed wild haired girl with regal eyes and looking too much like a bad caricature mix of Arthur and Orm for Arthur's liking.





	1. Is it so hard to ask for a Damn Atlantean condom?

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I really want to write a fic bout aquaman, but ideas are hard, so I took a cheap shot with comedy. Woohooo. I'm gonna die a loser. I'm gonna be honest with you chief, I aint good at updating regularly, but I never leave a fic to be discontinued.

Arthur had been king for... Wow, about a decade or so. Damn, time really do fly fast when you're not quite human, cause let's face it, being a king isn't all that fun. It's so much decrees and water-proof paperwork and who ate whose sea cows. So much decisions and diplomatic shit to handle. He honestly couldn't imagine how Orm managed all of the shit he have to deal with. 

Arthur is real lucky he have Vulko, Mera and his mom to help him, if not he would've swam to the Trench with a smile and a beer in hand, without his trident or a light, saluting the cruel cruel world. 

Talking bout Orm (and responsibilities), he had not seen his omegan brother for just about how long he had been the new king of Atlantis. About a decade ago, a prisoner had instigated a prison riot and Orm had taken the chance to boot it the hell out of here. Honestly, a lot of talk about tracking Orm down and bringing him back had been said, but he decided to let his brother be. Let him see the surface for what it is himself. But the moment he would enter the sea, his Royal guards will drag him back to Atlantis. For safety reasons.

There is probably a rational reason on why Arthur had let Orm loose on the surface world. One, he'd really like to see his baby brother suffering all the things his mom had told him that she suffered when she was in the surface. The thirst, the dryness and irritation. The unusualness of it all. The outlandishness, but also the wonders. Plus Orm had nothing with him, no armour, no trident. Just his salty self. Arthur does hope with all his heart that his brother is still alive and well though. And with a bit of wishful thinking. Happy.

Before the escape they had a couple of talks and 'bonding sessions’. In many of those sessions Orm had simply let Arthur run his mouth. Only answering him with small hums His eyes would be dazed and staring off into the distance oftentimes. The times in which his brother would interact with him without spewing insults of his lineage or the surface had been some of the best and Arthur has always kept them close to heart.

But all good things must end, their last meeting had been one his biggest regrets. Orm's heat had hit. This and that and a lot of pheromones leads to another and soon enough they fell into bed. Arthur had stared in horror at the aftermath of their copulation and fled the scene. It felt bad, just leaving, but he had no better idea. He ain't staying for some fucked up version of ‘the morning after’ with his brother of all people. Granted it was a dick move to leave.

Atlantis is weird, they don't care much about gender dynamics as much as the surface had, which is cool. The things that's unnerving is their incestuous tendency, which is pretty logical with highborn and blood purities he guessed. But it still felt weird so he left. 

It was cowardly, no doubt and he felt the pangs and twinges of hurt from the bond, but he couldn't deal with it at the moment, so he stayed away. By the time he gathered enough balls to deal with it, Orm had fled. Leaving behind only memories Arthur holds dear and pieces of a broken trident.

Does he regret it? Yes. Does it means that he'd be ready to face his brother again after a decade of separation? No. Is he happy? Hell yeah, he's overjoyed. Though the same couldn't be said with Orm, cause he's still scowling his same snotty little scowl. But he's here, in flesh and blood.

What makes Arthur extra not ready and surprised is the little blob of curious little energy hiding behind his brother. A snot nosed wild haired girl with regal eyes and looking too much like a bad caricature mix of Arthur and Orm for Arthur's liking. The girl had a wide eyed curiosity in her, but also a deep wariness. A blend of both her parents no doubt. Arthur is not dumb, he can piece together the pieces. A pre-teen kid hanging around with his brother that can breath under water, looking like both of them? Not a coincidence.

“Is that-” who I think she is, was cut off by Orm's snippy,

“Yes.” The blonde hisses, his hair longer than before and still in its signature tight braid. Some things never change. “Arthur meet Freyja Atlanna Pele Azura Marius-Curry.” Orm tugs the girl out and in front of him, “she's your- our daughter.” He corrects himself and finishes. 

Arthur's brain short circuited.

“Hi pops.” The little shit greeted nonchalantly in her stylish, monochromatic, no doubt Orm-influenced outfit. “Nice to meet you.” Freyja holds her hand up, significantly up to shake his. 

Arthur faints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's awful, I cringe inside.


	2. Have you seen my child?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Orm discuss the future and Freyja trolls some people and relatives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, wowie, the first chapter got so much encouragement, and I still couldn't get the ideas out of my head, so here's the 2nd chap ya'll. happy reading.

Arthur wakes up from a very troubling dream and there's a figure above him with long hair. Mera? 

“Oh, man, Mera, I had the weirdest dream. I have a daughter with Orm of all people.” He grunts as he sits up.

“Um…” a girly voice said, did Mera have a cold? Do atlanteans even get sick, oh his bad, Xebellian. No, do ocean-dwellers get sick?

“Arthur.” The voice that said it makes Arthur freeze. 

“Oh shit, it's not a dream.” He belatedly said. Orm's worried, but displeased face comes into focus. Oh Holy shit, he said all the wrong things didn't he? There goes first impression, the kid probably thinks he doesn’t want them here now. Way to fucking go King of Atlantis. 

“Well, that's a better reaction than most of those scenes from soap operas you love so much dad.” Freyja quips. Orm looks a little bit embarrassed from his- their daughter's revelation of his entertainment taste. Of course Orm would be the type to watch soap operas.

“Frey, honey, can you please explore by yourself for a bit, the adults need to talk right now.” Orm shooed his daughter away. That's probably the softest and most genuine Arthur has seen him with anyone.

“For real? Hell yeah!” Freyja starts to jettison away. Spraying bubbles behind her.

Orm yells out after her, “Come back when I call you young lady!” he sighs as his daughter yell out some incoherent agreement. 

“Um.., wow, she uh, looks a lot like me…” Arthur fumbles. Orm glares at him and he gulps in fear. His brother all but drags him by his ear to the nearest private, secluded place. Orm unceremoniously dumps him at a seat and take the opposite seat. 

“Listen Arthur, we might have a mating bond, but I'm not here for us, your action have told me just as much, there’s nothing between us beyond familial ties.” Orm bites out, arms crossed like an angry mother. Which he is…

“But I-” Arthur tries to explain, but again, Orm cuts him off with a dismissal wave.

“No Arthur, it's fine.” His face says otherwise and Arthur feels a crushing guilt and shame pooling in his stomach, making a sour taste in his mouth. “I'm here for Freyja, she's getting increasingly curious about her heritage and parentage. She got into a lot of trouble in the surface and I could not hide her abilities from the humans anymore. Also she's very stubborn and can be very convincing when she wants something.” Orm sighs and suddenly he looks so tired and defeated, Arthur can see creases on his brows, no doubt from heavy squinting and stress. 

“I have no problem with you guys staying in Atlantis, this is also your home.” Arthur starts. Orm does not look convinced. Ooft. Time to pull out the big guns, “and I missed you. Mom and surprisingly Mera and Vulko too.” he tries his best puppy eyes impression, though it probably just make him look like a hungry grizzly bear.

“Arthur…” Orm sighs, something is wavering.

“Come on baby brother, it'll be good for little Freyja, a change of scenery and a place where she is not so different from others?” He tries to play the kid card. 

“She does need to stop beating other kids up and siccing sharks on unsuspecting tourists.” Arthur winces and Orm snorts, which just makes air bubbles. The gesture is so human it hurts and warms Arthur's heart. “Guess we're taking an extended vacation for a while.” Orm agrees, or more like surrenders.

“Great, let's get this shit started.” Operation parenting and winning over his bro back is on!

OOO

“So… do all of your guy’s eyes glow?” Freyja asks, her voice warbling underwater. Man, marine physics is pretty cool. 

General Murk couldn’t help staring in shock at the ex-king Orm looking kid. She’s wearing surface-dweller clothing and it makes a ridiculous effect of it flailing about in the water, at least the pants are pretty tight for it to stay on her legs. Her long hair is braided closely, much like how Orm had his. The similarities are uncanny. He shook off his shock though, not fast enough it seems because the child looks vaguely amused, “Are you perhaps related to the late king Orm?” he inquires.

“Oh, ya, that’s my dad.” she breezes nonchalantly, the connection made his brain crawl out of his ears and swim away, “You know him?” she asks. Know him? Know him!? He ‘reefing’ work for the guy!

“You can say that…” Murk answers uneasily. The tell tale swish of someone approaching makes him look away. The royal regent, Vulko swims in, preoccupied with some political work or a weird sci-fi romance tale from the surface. 

“Hey Murk, have you seen my-” Vulko looks up and drops his pad, or would have dropped it if it wasn’t underwater, now it just sort of drifts away. “Did Orm have a kid or is that a weird reincarnation of his, here to bite our ass?” the royal regent asks, paler than normal, even for an atlantean. The kid bust out laughing at the question and is now doing somersaults, perhaps she would be rolling on the floor in the surface world. 

Another swish and red, royal regent, Xebellian princess Mera pops her head in, “hey Murk, have you seen Vulk-” her eyes widen at the kid recovering from a fit of laughter, “Oh my god! Orm?” she screeches half in anger and relief.

“No that’s my dad.” Freyja corrects the pretty woman with fiery red hair. “I’m Freyja Atlanna pele Azura Marius-” before she could properly introduce herself, Arthur bursts in.

“Hey guys, have you seen my daughter?” he frantically asks,

“What!?” three sets of indignant sputtering burst out from the occupants of the room.

All hell water broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't you hate it when your kids bully their bullies and the principal punishes them? me too.


	3. the things we do for love (or for a really annoying friend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orm and Freyja might have more issues than Arthur thought and Mera and Vulko needs a vacation. Tula just wants the Mosasaurus to stop eating her workers.

Arthur did not foreseen this. Perhaps he should not have underestimated the deductive prowess of his trusted advisors. They pieced it together faster than he did. And now he’s being bombarded with questions about his daughter that he just met an hour ago.

“Arthur, why didn’t you tell us you have a kid with Orm?!” Mera asks in panic and disbelief, partially at how long Arthur could keep this big of a secret for so long.

“Err… I didn’t even know I had her till like, an hour ago guys. Geez hop off my dick!” he grunts, trying in vain to dodge them and their incessant questions.

“Gross.” Mera frowns at his never changing surface lingo. Freyja just looks so smug and amused, that little shit- Arthur should probably stop cursing in front of kids, bah, what do he care? She’s probably a teen now and curses more than him, he’d bet. But then again with a parent like Orm, she might as well be verbose, though from the chances he’d get listening to her diction, it wasn’t that bad, just juvenile... to be expected he guess, from a twelve year old?

“Freyja, you should probably find your other father before he-” Vulko tries to warn the little girl before a very loud manly screech comes bellowing down the hallway, “speak of the devil…” Vulko sighs.

“FREYJA ATLANNA PELE AZURA MARIUS-CURRY.” Orm bursts in the room with as much grace as an angry, spitting cat. Freyja even has the decency to look scared. 

“Lord of divine retribution and righteous fury, protect me from evil.” she swims behind Arthur, “DON’T LET THE NUN EAT MY ASS!” she yells in terror. Arthur eyes widen at that last sentence.

“No more Conjuring for you, that’s for sure.” Arthur muttered, “Orm, baby, that’s a bit much don’t you think? She was just having fun, meeting her… old man’s friends… chillax." he tries to defuse the situation. It might have made it worst, because Orm still looks very angry, panicked and scared. It made Arthur wonder if it’s just the usual overprotectiveness and parent paranoia or something darker. 

“Don’t you ‘Orm baby’ me Arthur Curry! No matter how you put it, she is different and she is the daughter of a fugitive of Atlantis! Or have you conveniently forgot about that?” Orm hisses. 

“Ooooft. Awkward…” Mera oofts, dragging Murk and Vulko away, to give the family some space for some very serious talk. 

“Finally the peanut gallery leaves.” Orm grumbles and Arthur is shook at the reference. I guess living on the surface for about a decade will immerse you. It certainly immersed Arthur, living underwater. “Young lady you are in so much trouble.” Orm tries to grab Freyja, but she just swims away, maneuvering around Arthur with expert ease uncommon to a surface dweller, that or Orm is out of practice, which could be the likely case. 

“Oh come on dad, I’m twelve not five!” Freyja reasons, ducking from Orm’s arms and climbing up Arthur’s back. 

“No, but you know what happened the last time you decided to leave unattended! And it wasn’t a one off thing either!” Orm grunts as Freyja again outmaneuver his swipes to grab her. Arthur really feel awkward right about now.

“But those people are up there, no one’s gonna take me away down here dad.” Freyja stops willingly and Orm snatches her up, cradling her close to him. She is a really tiny child when compared to full-grown Atlanteans. Arthur mind started speculating on who would want Freyja or at least an Atlantean. Child services? The government? Mercenaries? Bounty hunters? Mad scientists?

“Oh how wrong you are my child.” Orm’s grip on their daughter tightens when his voice wavers with pain and Arthur feels an inexplicable urge to protect his mate and pup. The urge to hurt whoever hurt his pack. 

“I won’t let them touch any of you Orm.” he soothes.

“I know,” Orm agrees, “but it won’t stop them.” the finality and defeat taste more bitter than any guilt Arthur has ever felt.

OOO

Mera doesn’t know how to feel about this. She was angry with Orm, possibly still am. She doesn’t hate him, she’s just so tired of his bullshit about the surface world and trying to overcompensate for his dynamic. Honestly if there is a person to hate it would probably be Orvax, Orm’s dickhead alpha father. She sighs. Arthur’s surface slangs rubbing off on her, how Vulko will be appalled at her language. Now she’s just more worried than angry. The Orm that came back looks so tired and defeated, very much unlike the once proud and strong, albeit stubborn king she knew. He looks more like the little boy who just lost his mother.

Mera wants to whack him upside the head, just as much as she wants to wrap him in a hug. And then there’s his kid, which is another problem altogether. Atlantis is a cold and harsh place. Arthur had been trying to change it, but changes doesn’t happen overnight. Mera doubts that all of atlantis would accept another bastard heir. Unless they spin some epic tale, a lot of power hungry politician will rip princess Freyja apart. There have been a long line of suitors for Arthur, but only a handful of people know his mating status. Mera and Vulko along with Tula have been the only trusted enough confidants who knew that Arthur is mated. A lot of assassination attempts would be made, on either Orm and Freyja. 

Mera’s head pounds with how much trouble Arthur and Orm had created in the span of one hour. Men… she sighs. When all of this is sorted out, she vows to take herself to Sicily for a vacation and find a nice omega woman who enjoy roses as much as she does. For now though, she needs to start working on so many shit. 

Fucking Arthur and his family.

OOO

Vulko is getting to old for these sort of mess and surprises. He knew he should’ve retired long ago and find some beach somewhere, where he could live out his life as a romance novelist. God knows he deserve a breather. He actually was about to do just that when Arthur decides to make a big mess. In the span of one hour the King of Atlantis had stirred up the currently calm political waters into a maelstrom of unrest. If words get out about the new heir to Atlantis before they can spin up a convincing and logical story, there will be hell to pay. And as much as Arthur is in hot water with him right now, Vulko would never really wish harm on the boy.

At least he now knows the reason to why Orm never stirred up any troubles on the surface world and why Arthur is mated to an anonymous person. 

He thought Arthur must’ve accidentally mated some random surface dweller. No, he’s wrong. This is much worse. Much, much worse. He’d gone and mated Atlantis most high risk prisoner, granted it was at the time, now the people had the chance to calm down, but still, Atlantis is known to hold a grudge.

Vulko sighs, he really should’ve retired when he had the chance.

OOO

Meanwhile somewhere in Atlantis Tula Marius is in for the surprise of her lifetime. Hopefully something that doesn’t involve her half-brother’s Mosasaurus eating yet another stable boy. Oh joy. She sighs as she assigns a new stable boy.


	4. Awesome bonding time with special appearance of Mosasau-thingy majiggy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freyja really wants to meet important peeps in her life and Orm contemplates telling mama Atlanna but is afraid of an ass whooping. Arthur is just trying. Tula is dying. Inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for waiting a lot guys, as I say before, never abbandoned! even if it takes me ten years. which is unlikely.

“Have you told mom yet?” Arthur asks when Orm has calmed down enough to let Freyja gets babysitted by Vulko.

“I never went anywhere near Maine nor have I told her about the pregnancy.” came the swift response. 

“I think you probably should. She’s not gonna be happy about the secret. Might as well rip the bandage off.” Arthur suggests, their mom never truly got over Orm’s disappearance. Now she’s the one looking out to the seas at the dock, trying to catch a glimpse of her youngest. Imagine the big surprise this will spring on her when they pop out with a kid in tow. A pre-teen twelve year old that looks like Arthur and Orm. Damn. They’re in trouble, they’re in deep hot shit.

“I deeply value my life since Freyja is counting on me to fend for her, so no, I would have to think of a sufficient excuse before I can cause her any form of heart attack.” Orm dodges, Arthur semi agrees. Their mom can kickass when angry, though they can’t really rely on his spotty three year old memories.

“Still, we should tell her before Freyja gets any older, 13 is a teen year. Mom would probably want to see her when she’s still a child.” Arthur says, he’s sure happy to see his daughter before she grows up too much, though the circumstances aren’t ideal. His dad would probably be really chill bout it though. Old fart probably had a betting pool with the bartender that Arthur’s gonna knock up some poor random omega and pull some telenovela long lost kid shit. Well look how accurate that turned out to be. That and more. “Dad will probably spoil her, just FYI.” he shrugs. The fact that Orm didn’t react violently to the mention of Tom Curry gives some form of hope to Arthur.

“I do agree Arthur, it’s just…” Orm trails off, eyes growing distant again like one of his many episodes in the prison a decade ago,

“Complicated?” Arthur supplies, Orm just hums in agreement. 

OOO

Children are so very curious beings. Vulko muses after having to teach two previous generations of the monarchy. Freyja though an independent and seemingly disinterested child actually had spent their last hour devouring basic Atlantean history and culture. Oh and also poking fun at his literary tastes. Twilight hater. Vulko grumbles in his head.

“Why do the Brine kingdom hate us? Significantly so than the Fishermen.” Freyja asks, the girl is so curious, much like queen Atlanna when she was a child. Vulko has resigned himself to the position they’re stuck in, him on his seat and Freyja hanging off his seat like a starfish. 

“And why would you say that little one?” Vulko asks, scrolling through reports and more treaties. Honestly those two kingdom should make up their minds after a decade.

“The Brines’s trades are significantly less so than Xebel, like they’re holding back, the Fishermen does not share the same problem, but their trades looks like second grade stuffs, I suspect some bad blood brewing.” Freyja points at the trading charts, “It’s passive aggressive and easily swept aside, but then you see this.” she scrolls through the trading charts to military statistics, “the Fishermen shares all of their military insights, which actually shows more trust, but the Brines’s, though their trades are a better quality than the Fishermen- surprisingly since their kingdom is barbaric-, their military statistics and calculations have a lot of discrepancies.” she again points out the small seemingly looks like a fault but actually might be a potential war.

“The Fishermen have some bad blood with us because their king was a casualty in the war for the surface, but they are generally very passive peoples, philosophers if you must.” he explains, holding out on telling her the whole truth, it’s not his place, “The Brines have a formidable military might and they are very petty people, holds long grudges.” he adds. “Otherwise, that was very good observations. How did you see that, most don’t.” Vulko smiles, the girl’s brain is just like her Omega father. 

“See, there’s this thing called World War 2 and Hitler pulled the same shit with the allies.” Freyja says, Vulko doesn’t even try to correct her language. “Cool right, have you guys ever have a ocean war? Humans are so pathetic, the first world war was over the death of an insignificant monarch. Then every significant military might in the world get sucked in. Amazing how petty things can spark such devastation.” she went off like Orm did, which raise small little red flags in Vulko’s head, but not enough, “But I’m still a human, and I can’t abandon that side of me, even though my very own kind, those humans, hates me for what I am.” her voice wavers. Vulko feels like a therapist,

“I don’t even ask to be born like this.” the last part concerns Vulko, Freyja is a lot like Arthur when young, probably from only growing up with one parent, they both have telltale signs of either depression or abandonment issues.

“Well, that’s certainly..” Vulko tries for words, Freyja beats him to it.

“Depressing?” she supplies, “welcome to 2030, it’s worse than 2018.” she says, Vulko assumes she’s probably talking about teenage culture.

“Well, ok, wanna bother Mera?” Vulko tries to lighten the mood, plus they found out about the Brines, that’s enough work for one sitting. He wants to go back to reading ‘The Shape of Water’, he got to the cat eating part.

“Yay!” Freyja all but drags him out of his office to find the redheaded regent.

OOO

“Hey auntie Mera, I lost uncle Vulko.” Freyja pops in from behind the door, making Mera jump. She scrambles to hide the charts she have out then relaxes when she sees Freyja.

“Oh, hello, I assume he just wants to dump babysitting duty on me.” Mera sighs. Freyja’s face scrunches, Mera thinks of Orm as a boy and how he scrunches his nose when displeased.

“I’m not a baby.” She just says and then proceed to snoop around her office.

“Sure you are, curious little fry.” Mera teases the mini Orm. 

“You’re like dad, your vocabs are different down here, you don’t call me ‘pup’.” Freyja says, displacing a few things off shelves to examine them, Mera recognizes the way surface-dwellers endear their progeny. 

“Would you like me to call you ‘pup’ princess Freyja?” she asks, dutifully, Freyja’s face looks like she stepped on a sea urchin. Wrong words? Mera offts internally.

“I almost forgot, but I suppose I am a princess. That sounds so… gay.” her twelve year old vocabulary fails her so that she resorts to memes now, “My father is the king of Atlantis, that sounds like the beginning to a bad ‘fastest sperm’ joke.” she chuckles drily.

“Well, that’s awkward, wanna meet your actual aunt, Tula?” Mera dodges, being Atlanteans does not mean being any better in communicating than surface dweller. Freyja does a double take from her examination, her face breaking into absolute glee.

“I have an auntie?” was perhaps more of a exclamation than a question, because Mera finds herself being dragged and giving directions. She swims so fast she almost knocks attendants down and give Mera small heart attacks. “Sorry! Coming through, places to be, aunties to see!” the girls calls out to the ones she passes through. 

“Slow down and take a right to the stables!” Mera half yells in panic. Tula is usually in the stables after Orm’s damned dinosaur eats yet another stable boy. Mera hopes she’s there, because any more of this swimming around and she’ll hurl, which underwater is not pretty occurrence. They slam into said place, making more than a few steeds disgruntled and wide eyed workers. One of them, princess Tula of the house Marius.

“Princess Mera, to what do I owe the- Orm?” her eyes widen at the kid picking off seaweed off her hair, which makes her look more like Arthur actually.

“No, that’s my dad.” the kid coughs at the murky quality of the waters, “Freyja Atlanna Pele Azura Marius-Curry, at your service, err, I’d assume dear aunt Marius?” she sheepishly asks. Tula’s brain took a few minutes to reboot. Give her some slack, she’s been fighting Lernaean for the whole day. The stable boy’s helmet had been stuck on his teeth. So her brothers bang and now a kid popped out and she’s an aunt and what the fuck is the Mosasaurus doing in the background there’s screams that sounds vaguely human?

“Uh, yes and yes and I assume by ‘Mosasau- whatever’ you mean that big crocodile looking mofo that’s trying to eat the guy?” Freyja answers uncertainty, looking over Tula’s shoulder at the debacle going on behind them. Damn she must’ve said her thought process out loud.

“You know what, who cares, Mera you’re in charge, let’s have some quality family bonding time.” Tula shrugs, done with bullshit and steers Freyja away from the shits show that is her life. 

Freyja have no idea what’s she’s gotten into, at least aunt Tula seems cool? But does aunt Mera need hel- you know what nevermind. She just smiles and swim along Tula. So far so good?


	5. I just can't wait to be Queen! (Supreme ruler of the seven seas lol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandma's been found out, future being discussed and skeletons gets shoved deeper in the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for like a gigantic hiatus. AP testing.

“I have a grandma?!” Freyja all but squeal, Orm winces at the screechy, projecty quality of it, just like him, she could've been such a theatre kid if she wasn't so bullied, “I wanna see her!” she inevitably demands. Orm’s eyes flew wide open at that.

“No!” both Arthur and Orm yell out, now Freyja winces at the sound. They both regains their composure rather quickly though, “I mean, the thing is starfish, daddy haven’t seen grandma in 13 years, and well…” Orm tries to explain himself,

“You’re in deep shit aren’t you dad.” Freyja snickers and Orm doesn’t even try to chastise her, he’s really in that deep of a trouble.

“Remember that incident in third grade-” Orm deflects, cut off by Freyja's screech.

“OKAY OKAY DAD! Seems as if we are at a stagnant position. No grandma got it.” Freyja rushes through, hand flailing everywhere. It almost made Arthur curious to what incident they're referring to. Made him feel a bit like an outsider in his daughter's life, which he is he supposes. “Can I at least learn tridenting?” She pushes, batting her eyelashes in an almost comical manner. Her mannerisms is truly identical to his more goofy nature.

Orm visibly cringes at her blatant misuse of words. “Honey no,” He begins then stop when Freyja pouts. 

“I started around her age too.” Arthur supplies, trying to give his daughter something.

“Arthur Curry do not make me the bad guy.” Orm hisses. The scene almost feels domestic. Almost. “Also shut the fuck up I learned combat at eight years old.” that comment make Freyja snicker at Arthur. “Bitch.” Orm hisses under his breath, that really make Freyja explode in laughter. 

“Language-” Arthur stops himself when Orm shoots him his perfected disappointed mom look. Serves him right, parenting is a bitch.

“Can I at least learn the most important style of fighting, most popular amongst the highbloods in the whole Atlantis please.” Freyja does a motion equivalent to throwing herself into the floor and latching on to Orm's leg, it just looked really trippy underwater. Orm tries to shake her off, but the kid is persistent. 

“Come on b- Orm, she'll need to learn how to defend herself.” Arthur have to catch himself from saying baby brother. Considering they have a kid together, that they're mates for Atlan sake. “You won't be with her forever.” That seems to get Orm. Another look to Freyja's mostly innocent looking face makes Orm crumple in defeat.

"Fine, but I'll have to be the one teaching you or your aunt Tula." He huffs.

"Oh wow, I didn't actually think I'll get this far." Freyja coughs in surprise at her birth father's quick agreement. "How bout Xebel Fu?" She tries, pushing it now might be the best chance.

"Yes, sur- wait how do you know about that?" Orm sputter, knowing that he never told her of the particular form of underwater martial arts.

"Aunt Mera, she had such interesting stories about your youth dad. I'm surprised about all of your sports achievements, especially since you've never let me join any." She flippantly answers, Orm's face grows red at the possibility of all his childhood scourge being dredged up by Mera for his daughter's amusement.

"Oh Xebel Fu, I remember when Mera would beat my ass six ways to sunday. Good times…" Arthur reminisces. 

"Gross old man, maybe you should teach me how to talk to fish, I wanna talk to jellyfish!" Freyja demands, eyes flinging in amusement. Arthur's unsurprised at the hereditary condition being passed on to her.

"Jellyfish don't talk squirt, they give off impressions, not a lot of creatures have sentient thoughts down here, there's only vague sensations." Arthur explains.

"That's weird… the shark asked me if I was okay." Freyja mumbles, suddenly lost in thought. 

"Wait, what shark?" Arthur asks, puzzled at the vague response.

"Nothing, just a quirk, while we're at it, we should perhaps find a solution to our identity issue here. What are we going to tell the public?" Orm steers the conversation away. 

"Ugh… good question. I don't usually do this, Vulko's in charge of the public relations issues." Arthur grimaced.

"Of course …" Orm sighs, "Could we just spin a tale about us being secretly married then me having to flee due to some factions trying to assassinate the future heir of Atlantis or something?" He rambles on.

"That… that could work. Just send it to Vulko and he could work with that." Arthur agrees, happy wife happy life??

"So… I'm a princess huh…" Freyja pops back in the conversation, her face looks like she's in a life changing moment, which she probably is, "How progressive is this society? Am I gonna be married off? Be a trophy wife queen? Another bloodline extender? Can I conquer all the seven seas and become Queen ruler of Atlantis with a consort or am I just not have power because in that case, can't we just lie and say that I'm a Prince before the big announcement?" She finishes in a rush.

Arthur and Orm stare at their child. To be honest Orm is all in, the Atlantis he'd known was misogynistic and cruel, glorifying alphas (of both genders) or males. Arthur sighs, he knows this is gonna come up eventually, just not… now. 

"It's been over a decade, there's some changes, I mean I heard we got the second female president running on her second term now, so why not a Queen ruler of Atlantis, Supreme leader of the sea?" It's true that change comes slowly, but with the resisting of Atlanna, the public seems to favor monarchs of both primary genders now. "As long as Freyja presents as either an Alpha or a beta, ascension to the throne should be fairly smooth." He finishes.

"Eh, some events in the past have led me to believe that Freyja possesses the dominant gene marker, she's too wild and violent for an omega." Orm muses.

"Are you absolutely sure, omega can have violent outbreaks if their mate, pack or child is threatened." Arthur asks, just to be extra sure.

"I'm sure Arthur, there is a specific incident that comes to mind that erases any doubt from my mind." Orm answers.

"The third grade incident?" Arthur shoots in the dark. Freyja audibly winces at the mention. Arthur's curiosity hits the roof.

"Yes, that. Now that I think about it I shouldn't mention it so casually. It's a rather… er.. complicated incident." Orm grimace at the dejected look hi- their daughter now sports on her slightly chubby face. He could still remember the very real fear he had of his daughter. His baby starfish, his everything. He felt guilty for feeling it, no matter how fleeting the fear had been. Freyja had cried all the way to their next hiding place, clutching him and apologizing. 

"I won't ask if you won't tell." Arthur could only offer weakly, even though his curiosity burns, in their own time they'll tell him themselves. Orm smiles at his try.

"Thank you… Arthur." He thanks. 

They'll be alright, Arthur'll make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still sticking with the ride folks.


End file.
